


Do it. I mean, do me.

by LI0NH34RT



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Hangover, M/M, Thiam, Wolfsbane induced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29651808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT
Summary: Liam drinks too much.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 16
Kudos: 73





	Do it. I mean, do me.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shatteeran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatteeran/gifts).



> This is pure crack but I thought you might need a smile today.

When Liam wakes up, the first thing he feels is warmth. His whole body is surrounded by it, especially his back, pressed against the heat source, feels warm and so protected. 

The next thing though, is a head-splitting headache.

An involuntary groan slips out of his paper dry throat and the heat source behind him chuckles.

Wait.

Liam rips open his eyes, ignoring the too bright room and the pain the mid-day sun is giving him in favor of throwing himself forward, straight over the edge of the mattress and onto the floor.

Another chuckle.

Now that he thinks about it, a strangely familiar chuckle.

Carefully, the Beta peeks over the mountain of duvets and pillows, only to come face to face with a grinning Theo.

"Good morning, Little Wolf."

Liam groans again.

"Why are you so loud?"

Theo, still way too happy for an early - quick glance to his wall clock - 12:34pm, swings his legs over his side of the bed and sinks down next to Liam.

"Give me your hand."

The only explanation for the fact that Liam does hold out his hand for Theo is his still pounding head, his suspicious "why?" turning into a pained scream halfway through when Theo takes his hand carefully into his own and then, with one swift motion, breaks his forearm.

"What the fuck?!"

Liam cradles his broken arm to his chest while scrambling to his feet.

"Why did you do that? "

Theo sighs as he comes to his feet as well and turns to the window to let some fresh air inside, "to trigger your healing. Does your head hurt anymore?"

It does in fact not. Neither does the clean break of his bones, already knitted together again. Huh.

"Thanks."

Theo turns around, the usual smirk back on his face.

"So now that you can think again - what do you remember from last night?"

~♤~

"So… do you remember?"

"I… remember you being way too sober for a night at the Sinema", Liam grins in a diversion attempt but Theo is not that easily distracted.

He sits onto the floor, right next to Liam.

"Yeah, but when we left the club, you said you had to do something? And then, by the time we got home, you had already forgotten about it again?"

Liam stares at him. 

  
  


"Liam?"

"Yeah? Yeah... Yeah, I remember."

Theo's eyes light up with a new emotion.

"What was it?"

"It was…", Liam whispers, leaning into Theo slightly, "it was you."

The heat between them makes his hands sweaty and he has to swallow before answering but Theo keeps his neutral face, "I am glad you remembered then. You know, memory loss after wolfsbane consume can be a sign of-"

He gets cut off by Liam's lips on his own, softly pressing the jumble of words back in and successfully stopping Theo's science ramble before it really starts.

After what feels like mere seconds, Liam pulls back, a soft smile on his face that quickly morphs into a grin as he smells Theo's chemosignals, matching his own.

"So… you wanna do it now?"

Theo shrugs, trying to be nonchalant, "I mean... gotta make sure you don't forget again, don't I?"


End file.
